


Wine Bottles and Beyond

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Self Indulgent Fluff/Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is Jack's PA and one night at dinner he asks a question he just should never ask. What's with the mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Bottles and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a pretty awful day and I wanted to write some Rhack to make me feel better so this is just self indulgent fluff/nonsense. I really want to write more Rhack stuff for you guys, but I'm low on ideas. So apologies. Anyway, I love you all very much and I appreciate each and every one of you! Hope you babes enjoy! (Even though this is legit nonsense)

There’s only a half second of thought before Rhys picks up the wine bottle from the table and throws it at Jack. It misses Jack just barely and smashes against the wall, red staining the perfect white paint. It only serves to stoke the fires of anger building in the older man’s gut.

 

The restaurant has long since emptied out. The moment Jack started to shout people started to flee. They knew better. Rhys doesn’t know better.

 

“Why won’t you tell me?!” Rhys screams, chest heaving and face red in fury. “I just want you to tell me! Why is that so fucking hard?!”

 

Jack starts to close the short distance between them and despite himself Rhys shrinks back. “Because it’s none of your goddamn business, Rhys!” the older man shouts, grabbing Rhys by the shoulders. “Why is that so fucking hard to understand?!”

 

Rhys is shaking in both fear and anger. In all the years Rhys has worked for Jack, he’s rarely seen such fury burning in Jack’s mismatched eyes and he’s  _ never  _ seen it directed at him. There’s regret pooling in Rhys and he opens his mouth to apologize; to take it all back and say it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t get the chance however.

 

“Don’t come into work tomorrow, Rhys. I don’t want to look at your face anymore,” Jack says, voice suddenly calm and expression stony. He releases Rhys and starts to walk off toward the door.

 

It’s a moment before Rhys can move and another before he can speak. Jack’s almost gone by the time Rhys has found his words. “I’m sorry, Jack. I shouldn’t have asked about the mask,” he says.

 

Jack stops. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have,” he replies easily. “Don’t come into work tomorrow.”

 

After that Jack’s gone and several minutes later a waiter comes around to Rhys asking about the bill. Rhys pays it and starts to head home.

 

It was supposed to be a celebratory dinner. They’d just launched a new Hyperion sniper rifle and Jack wanted to  _ take my favourite PA to dinner to celebrate.  _ Rhys had agreed hesitantly. In all his years working for Jack Rhys had never gotten rid of his hero worship. It instead morphed into an affection Rhys can’t shake. 

 

Rhys can’t remember why he’d asked about the mask or why he decided to press the issue. He can’t even remember how they’d gotten onto the topic of exes, but it had ignited a fire of jealousy in Rhys and suddenly he just wanted to win the argument. He didn’t take his job into consideration. He didn’t take his life into consideration.

 

Honestly Rhys isn’t sure why he’s alive right now. The few times Rhys had seen Jack that angry he’d had to call several janitors up to the office for clean up. It took a good week before the smell of blood dissipated.

 

When Vaughn asks him why he’s home so early and why he looks so upset, Rhys brushes him off and heads to bed.

 

In the morning he starts to get ready for work and almost sends a message to Jack asking about breakfast before he realizes he’s not supposed to come into work. He’s not sure if that means he’s fired or if Jack just needs time to cool off. He hopes it’s the latter. 

 

It’s a whole week of nothing. Rhys doesn’t go to work. He just lazes about the apartment and binge watches tv shows.

 

About nine days into Rhys’ nothing he gets a simple message from Jack.

 

_ I need you.  _ **_Now_ ** _. _

 

He hops up from the sofa, abandon’s his chips, and heads off to Jack’s office.

 

It’s something of a catastrophe. There’s dirt and ceramic all over the floor, bullet holes in several different furnishings, and a keyed up Jack pacing behind his desk.

 

“Jack, you okay?” Rhys asks as he cautiously approaches the older man. “Do you want me to call the janitor? Or several?”

 

Much to Rhys’ surprise that gets a slight laugh out of Jack. It’s not much, but it’s something.

 

Jack ceases his pacing to face Rhys. “It’s a disaster without you. There’s so much stuff to do without you. I didn’t even know we had a department solely focused on skag mating habits. What do they even do all day?” Jack shivers. “Never mind. Don’t wanna think about it.”

 

That has Rhys grinning. “Too much work for the mighty Handsome Jack to handle?” he asks, coming around the desk. 

 

“Pfft. I can handle it. I’m choosing not to,” Jack says.

 

“Uh huh. What do you need me for then, hmm?” Rhys asks, leaning back against the desk with crossed arms. He eyes Jack carefully. “What use am I if you can handle it?”

 

Jack encroaches on Rhys’ space, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Rhys. “Dunno. What else can you do other than stand here and look pretty?” he asks, leaning closer.

 

“Oh all kinds of stuff,” Rhys replies easily, closing the distance between them so their lips are only a breath apart.

 

Jack laughs softly, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [my tumblr!](http://thelilybird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
